powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeorgePloughman7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Absolute Strength page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 10:49, April 7, 2018 (UTC) He is not a user. Stop adding him back. Stop adding Juggernaut back. He does not have absolute strength. He has been overpowered many times in the past. True absolute strength users cannot be overpowered. He has been beaten by beings like Onslaught who are far more powerful then he is. Unless you want the page to be locked and you to be blocked, then I suggest you stop now. The admins themselves removed him from the page before. Which means he isn't a user. Stop now already.SageM (talk) 19:26, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Other characters in this list have also been overpowered. Yet they are here , added by you. Superman has been beaten and overpowered. hulk has been beaten and overpowered Superman has been smacked around by Doomsday, Zod, Solomon Grundy and other physically powerful individuals. Hulk has been beaten by Zeus, Silver Surfer, overpowered by Juggernaut. Hercules has been beaten by Hulk. I can screenshot this nonsense which is absolute strength users can't be overpowered'' and roast you in FB and other groups with people that actually have common sense �� or, you can add Juggernaut. Thank you <3 The answer is no. He is not a user. Juggernaut has never demonstrated anything remotely close to the level of strength the power requires. Has he ever broken a planet with his footsteps? No. Has he ever held the entire universe in his hands? No. Has he held a planets crust together with his bare hands? No. Has he overcome a black hole with sheer strength? No. He has no feats of strength, and he never did. Your only proof is the marvel handbook which doesn't prove anything as he has to have actual '''feats of strength and not simply beating other opponents. His only feats of strength that he has ever shown is taking on other characters, he never demonstrates anything remotely on the level that Absolute Strength requires. He is not a user. and he never will be. End of story. Stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 20:42, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Um, have you ever read anything about trion Juggernaut tearing through dimensions and making holes into realities? If not....then read it. Official handbook is well...official and it is funny that admins on a giant wiki can be ignorant like hell here ;) He is never going to be a user. And he is going to be removed everytime you add him back. And since the admins will likely lock the page now, you might as well just stop. So just drop it already.SageM (talk) 20:49, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM The answer is still no. Drop it already.SageM (talk) 20:50, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM I just mentioned feats about trion Juggernaut. Are you ignoring it? Are you ignoring the God Blast used by Thor against Juggernaut? The God Blast has banished Galactus and hurt a Celestial in the past. Didn't do anything to Juggernaut. Thats not a feat of strength. Thats a matter of durability.SageM (talk) 20:57, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Tearing through dimensions. Reaping reality apart. So, what's that? Digging holes into realms with brute strength. Look , more than one of my friens have told me powerlisting wiki sucks and is inaccurate as hell. I just know what i'm editing. Whole fandom and even OFFICIAL handbook agrees on thia. Trion Juggernaut feats also support me. I was the one who tried to add Saitama into this list. It was me. You removed me and blamed me for not having feats. Now look at you. Saitama is here and the feats are still the same for him. You added him but didn't let me do it. Do you know how much of an a**hole the person who did this appears to be? �� think about it. God level of bias. And ignorance if an admin himself removes an edit, that means that it doesn't count. It doesn't matter what you think. The admin was the one that originally removed the edit, they have final say on all matters. Juggernauts strength is not unlimited or infinite. He only has the strength that cyttorak grants him or allows him to use. Absolute strength is truly infinite strength with no boundaries or limits. Juggernauts strength has limits. thus he can't be a user by default. And cyttoraks strength is not infinite and has never been claimed to be.SageM (talk) 21:12, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM None of these characters in the list have absolute strength Cytorrak's strength is infinite, he can grant that limitless strength let alone have it for himself �� make sense , please. Or.....read comics Thats not for you to decide. The admins are the ones who decided which characters fit on the list, and they already agreed to what users have the power. Your arguments at this point are meaningless.SageM (talk) 21:17, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Dudes, trust me. I can start roasting you with feats from comics alone. I can inform you and convince any reader in Cytorrak's omnipotence within his realm. D'Spayre started reshaping universe and warpung reality right after he drained Juggernaut(which carries a fraction of Cytorrak's power) you just can't seem to let yourselves get it throught your brains, that's all. I resort to telling ..go, read comics.. �� so here you are guys, totally deserving this - Go , read comics ��